


Don't want to forget this

by tigragrece



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 20





	Don't want to forget this

Harry becomes a little frustrated and angry when he watches Severus.  
They have kissed just before the eighth year when Harry saved him, he kissed him.  
And Harry doesn't arrive to take off this memory, he should because it's still Severus but damn it's looked like one true love kiss. And Severus have kissed him back.  
And now Severus acts as nothing has happened.

He has a class with him and he doesn't know how to act with him.  
He thought about asking him but he looked so angry and upset.

Severus saw that Harry was not in good mood, it's was his fault he knew that but they were in school and he was still his student.  
He knew he didn't have so much réputation but he doesn't want that Harry was low because of him.

They were like this until one day where Harry had enough and have seen Severus and he has used one spell to close the door very hard..

"We need to talk, I can't deal with all of this," said Harry

Severus says nothing but takes his hand and they go into his room and Harry screams "Why you act like this around me? Does all my kiss for you means nothing for you? I kissed you to save you and then multiples times after for telling you I have maybe feeling for you"

Severus continues to say nothing and Harry say "It's was not one mistake, I don't regret it, you ignore me you pretend as nothing has happened between us and I hate this"

Severus takes him in arms "I'm sorry but..."

"What you want that I forget all of this? I have tried it's not working you bastard, I have a feeling for you"

"I'm sorry but I don't want you to get issue because of me"

Then Harry was close to Severus and he kisses him rough and says "I don't care at all, I just want you, we can be private and be together in the weekend"

Severus kissed him back and say "You really want me with everything that comes from and even my past"

"Yes"

"You know that maybe I will not leave you at all"

"I don't care at all" say Harry and he kisses him again


End file.
